


Erinyes

by keerawa



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Crueltide, Dark, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had promised Kitty a career. Joan promised her a fresh start.  But neither one offered her what she really needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erinyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/gifts).



Kitty was sitting on a folding chair clutching a cup of cold coffee. The meeting had ended 15 minutes ago, but she wasn't quite ready to leave yet. Joan hadn't been able to make this one; it was a lot harder, when she had to come here alone.

Her text alert trilled. It was an unknown number with a + 44 20 dial code. London.  
 _I'm glad to see you dealing with what happened. – M_

 _Who are_ Kitty was typing, when the next message arrived.

_Of course, it would be easier if the bastard was dead. I could help you with that. – M_

Kitty deleted the half-typed message. _What do you mean?_

 _I can make him disappear. All I'll want in return is a small favor. – M_ appeared in response.

Kitty looked down at her phone, considering. With chilled, clumsy fingers she typed, _And what if I wanted to help make him disappear?_

_Then, my dear, I'll arrange it for free. I like you already. Trinity Church, 3am. Come alone. – M_

Kitty stood up, tossed her coffee away in the trash, and walked out, considering the best way to make it out of the Brownstone without Sherlock noticing. Or rather, how to make sure that he noticed, but assumed he knew what it was about. A fake date? Walking off a nightmare? Yes. That would work. Not that she was necessarily going along with this, but it couldn't hurt to take a peek.


End file.
